Mr.
Mr. & Mrs. Witch is the 11th episode of the eighth season and the 167th overall'' episode'' of Charmed. Summary When Billie discovers the power of projection, she inadvertently transforms her parents into cold-blooded assassins who are then hired to kill the CEO of a powerful company. Cast 8x11Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x11Paige.png|Paige Matthews 8x11Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 8x11Billie.png|Billie Jenkins 8x11Henry.png|Henry Mitchell 8x11Helen.png|Helen Jenkins 8x11Carl.png|Carl Jenkins 8x11Nanta.png|Nanta 8x11RodDalvos.png|Rod Dalvos 8x11GrantPelham.png|Grant Pelham 8x11Dominic.png|Dominic Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins Guest Stars *Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell *Barbara Niven as Helen Jenkins *David Starzyk as Carl Jenkins *Meagen Fay as Nanta *Colby French as Grant Pelham *Sean McDermott as Rod Dalvos Co-Stars *Brandon Molale as Rocco *Tiffany Phillips as Dorrie *Darion Basco as Dominique Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes The Book of Shadows ''To Call a Lost Witch'' :Power of the witches rise :Course unseen across the skies :Come to us who call you near :Come to us and settle here. BOS CallLostWitch.jpg|The entry in The Book of Shadows. 8x11CallaLost1.png|Carl and Helen are called to the Manor. 8x11CallaLost2.png|Carl and Helen arrive at the Manor. Potions *Phoebe brews a potion to turn Billie's parents back to normal. *The Charmed Ones also made Stun Potions. 8x11StunPotion.png|Phoebe holding the Stun Potion. 8x11StunPotion2.png|Carl Jenkins shoots the Stun Potion. 8x11ProjectionReversalPotion.png|Phoebe holding the potion to change Billie's parents back. Powers *'Life Draining' (through Projection): '''Accidentally used by Billie to drain the life out of some flowers. *Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Nanta. *'Transformation' ''(through Projection):''' Accidentally used by Billie to change her parents into assassins. *Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper to freeze the press conference at Pelham. *'Glamouring:' Piper used it to look like Rod Dalvos. She probably used a spell or potion to do so. *'Apportation:' Used by Nanta to apport a gun to shoot Rod Dalvos. 8x11P1.png|Billie accidentally sucks the life out of some flowers through Projection. 8x11P2.png|Nanta shimmering in. 8x11P3.png|Nanta shimmering out. 8x11P4.png|Nanta shimmering in. 8x11P5.png|Nanta shimmering out. 8x11P6.png|Billie accidentally transforms her parents into assassins. 8x11P7.png|Paige orbing out with Billie and Phoebe. 8x11P8.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe and Billie. 8x11P9.png|Paige orbing out with Billie and Phoebe. 8x11P10.png|Piper freezes everyone at the press conference at Pelham. 8x11P11.png|Nanta shimmering in. 8x11P12.png|Paige orbing in with Piper and Billie. 8x11P13.png|Nanta shimmering in. 8x11P14.png|Billie's parents are changed back into themselves. 8x11P15.png|Piper reverses her glamour. 8x11P16.png|Nanta apports a gun. Artifacts *Billie created an '''Enchanted Paper', that showed if the one holding it was magical or not. If a magical being holds it, the area where they are touching glows. *'The Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *Billie used her modern way of Scrying to find her enchanted parents. *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for Scrying. Phoebe used it to scry for Billie's parents. 8x11EnchantedPaper.png|Rod Dalvos touching the Enchanted Paper. 8x11BoS.png|The Book of Shadows 8x11GPSScrying.png|Billie using her modern way of Scrying to scry for her parents. 8x11ScryingCrystal.png|Phoebe scrying for Billie's parents. Notes and Trivia *This is the twenty-second episode title to have the word 'witch' in it. *This is the first episode to feature Billie's parents. *This is the first episode to consist of an all-female main cast since "Morality Bites". *Phoebe decides to move out of the manor in this episode. *A demon is vanquished in this episode using a gun, even though any previous attempts at using guns on demons and warlocks was ineffective. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the movie Mr. & Mrs. Smith. *Rod Dalvos being replaced as an infant is presumably based on the myth of the Changeling, ''where a child is replaced by some kind of magical being. Glitches *Grant Pelham is credited as Chuck Pelham. *When Phoebe is sat at the table talking on the phone, there is a candle behind her laptop. When Paige, Piper and Billie orb in, the candle has vanished. * When Billie is watching the video about Dalvos explaining to the press, in each shot the video is showing that the video has just started. Continuity Errors *Carl Jenkins was summoned to the manor through the "Lost Witch" spell, while it was established that his daughters gained their magic from their mother's side. *Phoebe tells Billie that she has never seen the power of Projection in use before. However, Wyatt has used this power on several occasions before this episode, but it was never named as such. She has also seen Kevin use Thought Projection in "Witches in Tights", which is similar to the power of Projection. Gallery Behind the Scenes 811x01.jpg 811x02.jpg 811a.jpg International Titles *'French:' Mr et Mrs Smith ''(Mr. & Mrs. Smith) *'French:' Mr. Jekyll & Mrs. Hyde *'Czech:' Pan a paní čarodějovi (Mr. & Mrs. Witches) *'Slovak:' Pán a pani čarodejníci (Mr. & Mrs. Witches) *'Serbian:' Gospodin i gospođa veštica *'Spanish (Spain):' Señor y señora bruja (Mister and Misses Witch) *'Spanish (Syfy):' Sr. y Sra. Brujos (Mr. & Mrs. Witches) *'Spanish (British DVD):' Los señores del Brujo (The Lords/{''Mister and Misses} of the Witch)'' *'Spanish (Latin America):' Señor y señora brujos (Mister and Misses Witches) *'Italian:' Mr. & Mrs. Witch *'German:' Billies Killer-Eltern (Billie's Killer-Parents) Category:Episodes Category:Season 8